Untold, Unseen
by Kate Alexandra
Summary: A smutty Captain Swan One shot for Season 6, Episode 1.


Author's Note: Not beta'd so mistakes are my own. I began writing this when we first got the Captain Swan video with a little snippet of the longer video released the next day. Only things the video changed from when I started were a half a dozen lines of dialogue. I stuck to my original thoughts pretty closely even if it'd made me a little late to the post-makeout video fic explosion. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Emma had no idea how long they stood kissing in front of Granny's. She slid along Killian's body, no space between them, until her feet touched the ground. Emma pulled away reluctantly, finally breaking their kiss. "We should probably stop doing this here where my parents, hell, half of Storybrooke can see."

"Aye," Killian could feel his breathing normalizing which was the last thing he truly desired. "We should retire somewhere more private if you don't intend to join the others for dinner."

Emma smirked wickedly at him. "How about we head home and just skip to dessert?" Emma threw her arms around Killian's neck and focused on home, feeling her magic engulfing them both instantly.

"Home," Killian whispered as they materialized on their front porch. Emma held out her hand and a key appeared in her flattened palm. "This is yours."

Killian unlocked the door and tucked the key into his jacket pocket. He turned to scoop Emma up into his arms, unwilling to wait a damn second longer, laughing at the surprised squeal she let out as he pushed the door open wider with his foot and guided them into the foyer.

Emma waved her hand at the door the minute they were in through the entryway. The lock clicked in place and there was a glow that engulfed the walls on the ground floor of their house. She'd be damned if someone was going to interrupt this moment. A barrier spell and silencing charm felt appropriate considering her (their) current mindset.

Killian maneuvered them to the couch, placing Emma down gently on the arm of the couch before kissing her again.

"Oh, wait..what about Henry?" Emma whispered.

"He's with Regina," Killian reassured her. He kept kissing her as they tumbled back onto the couch, giggles erupting forth from her throat as she broke their kiss. He was straddling her legs and about to continue when Emma placed her hand on his chest to halt him for a moment.

"What about my parents-"

"They have no interest in walking in on this. Believe me," Killian laughed and raised his damn eyebrows suggestively. Emma was reminded of another occasion he had her on her back, his words filled with innuendo. She had been certain then and now that when he jabbed her with his sword it'd be spectacularly amazing; a truly unparalleled experience. Emma eagerly anticipated the moment he would fulfill the promise of his words and make her feel him. Heat pooled between her legs at the thought.

Emma had a sudden need to undress and remove the barriers (her armor) from between them. She moved to pull her jacket off. "The red leather jacket?" Knowing he would understand what she was asking.

"No, it's fine," with a shake of his head and kisses peppered on her lips and cheeks, "Leave it. I like the red leather jacket."

Killian braced himself above her as not to squish her and renewed their earlier efforts with even more enthusiasm. Killian groaned into Emma as she grabbed his jacket collar dragging him closer all the while lifting her body from the couch to press against his. Her hand ghosted over his hip and even further until her hand rested on his ass. Neither seemed in too much of a hurry to do more than tease and taste the other.

Emma could feel Killian's erection through their jeans. She squirmed against him, trying to create friction where she needed it, keeping her lips melded to his. The sweet, languid kisses free of darkness or fear were a luxury they hadn't had before. Making out like teenagers on the couch in their own home? It felt amazing, almost surreal. How long ago had she lain on this couch mourning Killian's death at her own hand?

Killian pulled back, knowing, _feeling_ , Emma drifting away from the moment into a bit of melancholia. "Swan, I know we've had some of our worst moments together in this house but this is where we planned to begin our future. We will replace those awful memories with better ones, I promise you."

Emma sighed, nodding her agreement. "Then just let me love you." Killian shifted his body, making sure not to damage the couch with his hook, and captured her lips again. He would never get enough of this, of her. She was intoxicating. His True Love. And he was hers and it would always be thus.

Still fully clothed, lost in their passion, the passing of time wasn't measured in minutes but in the sensations their kisses sent jolting like electricity through their bodies. Of course, nothing so perfect lasts forever. Time intruded on the lovers: it was subtle at first but soon the entire house was shaking.

"Fuck," Emma cursed.

"Apparently not, love," Killian deadpanned. Killian moved back off of the couch and gave her his hand and she jumped to her feet.

Emma cupped his face with both of her hands, kissing him soundly. "Once we determine what the hell is going on out there, we are coming back here and picking up where we left off."

Killian chuckled at the half angry half aroused look on his Swan's face. "And Gods help whosoever crosses you, my brilliant Savior."

Knowing their moment had passed and they needed to see what was happening, they rushed out of their house to find a large shadow passing overhead. Using their hands to shield their eyes, they registered an airship with smoke coming from it and pieces of the ship falling to the earth below it.

"What the fuck?" Emma turned to Killian, bewilderment in her eyes.

"It's like the airships from the Land of Untold Stories. That certainly can't be any good. Bloody crocodile is probably behind this new madness. We should call your parents and follow that thing. It looks as though it's going to crash and we are going to need backup."

Emma had really hoped they would have a longer reprieve from the madness Storybrooke attracted but they worked together so well, they instinctively knew what the other needed and it made her less worried about whatever the hell was going on to know he'd be by her side through it all. It was time to go to work.

* * *

Hours later after the situation had been assessed and Hyde captured and locked away, Emma and Killian finally walked, hand in hand, back through the door of their home. Adrenaline was still rushing through their veins, staving off the exhaustion that would soon catch up with them.

Enchantments to protect the house that she had placed when she was the Dark One would keep the Evil Queen from entering their house. Identity tests had been established by those closest to them in case one of the magical morons that seemed to be flowing into town tried to pose as one of them. It had happened before and frankly Emma was surprised it had happened more often.

Emma shook the thoughts from her head and tried to lead Killian up the steps to their room but he resisted her pull.

"Wait, how do I know you're really Emma?" Killian's eyes sparkled with mischief. Emma rolled her eyes.

Emma swayed back against him, pressing her body against his. Threading her fingers into his hair she stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to his. Killian opened his mouth and their tongues waged a battle for dominance, drawing out the kiss. Killian's hand rested on her throat and his fingers tickled the back of her neck as Emma pulled away to look into his eyes, the blue barely visible with his pupils blown wide with desire.

"What happened to 'When you love someone, you just know' like you told Meg in the Underworld?" Emma laughed.

"Oh, I'd know if someone was impersonating you because I know how you kiss. I just wanted to tease you," Killian smirked again.

"Enough teasing, Captain." Emma poofed them to their bedroom. Emma pushed Killian's jacket to the floor. Her fingers deftly worked the buttons to his vest and then his shirt before pushing them off his arms and to the floor. Emma reached for his belt but he grabbed her hand.

Killian growled, "No. You want the Captain, then you shall play my game, Your Highness." Her jacket and shirt joined his on the floor before she realized he was already working on her belt and zipper. Emma sat to pull her boots off and pulled her jeans with them. Killian's breath hitched as he registered the red lace contraption covering her pert breasts and the matching lace knickers. "You're marvelous." He removed his shoes and belt, leaving his jeans in place for now.

"This realm's version of a corset is just bloody brilliant."

"I bought this with you in mind. Next time you can use you hook to tear off my clothes but I'm quite fond of this set. Give me your hand." Emma guided his hand the the clasp in the back. He felt for a moment before he unhooked the clasp, pulling it off and tossing it out of his way. He slid her knickers down her long legs and threw them on the growing pile of garments at the foot of their bed.

"I am going to kiss every inch of you until you can't take it and beg me to fill you," ( _Oh, God, yes please._ ) his voice was as breathless as Emma felt. He captured her lips in a punishing kiss, before moving his lips to caress her throat, kissing a path to her breasts.

Killian circled her left nipple with his tongue while running the back of his hook lightly underneath her breast. Her sharp hiss at the cold metal reached his ears but she didn't stop him. His hand found her other breast, taking measure, pleased her breast fit perfectly in his hand. He switched his mouth to her right breast, nibbling on her nipple before proceeding to kiss the underside of her breast. She bucked up but his hooked arm held her in place as he continued his ministrations.

Emma was trying desperately not to struggle against the pleasure but she felt like she was on the edge of pain and pleasure and he hadn't even touched her where she truly needed him. Part of her wanted him to hurry along, but she couldn't deny him his desire even if it tested her patience and sanity.

Having lavished attention on her breasts for an inordinate amount of time, he progressed his kisses in a wet trail down the flat of her abdomen. He stopped short of her aching core and switched to her left leg, kissing along the top down to her toes.

Killian turned her other leg and kissed along the interior of her calf and then her thigh. Reaching her sex, he paused to enhale her scent and he found he could no longer refrain from touching her. He pressed his hook to her clit and rubbed in gentle circles while his lips pecked lightly on her inner thighs. He traced his fingers over her swollen, pink flesh and thrust one digit inside her.

"More, please…" she whined, surprised at how desperate her voice sounded. He pressed another finger inside her. Emma changed the angle of her hips and cried out as his tongue laved her at the same found her g-spot. He was relentless in tasting her sex and Emma found herself thrusting forward, fucking his face and fingers, rushing towards her orgasm. Killian meet her eyes for a brief moment before she came hard, screaming his name. He worked her through it, gently withdrawing his fingers when her body stopped shaking.

Killian worked his way back up her body and Emma grabbed him and pulled him into her for a kiss. No one had willing gone down on her in a very long time (and no one she had been with had Killian's skill) and it thrilled her to taste herself on his lips. She reached for him, fumbling with shaky hands to undo his pants, her need overwhelming her.

"No, stop," Killian halted her progress and stood to remove his jeans and boxers. He was painfully hard and if she touched him, he might come undone then and there and the last thing he wanted to do was muck up their first time together.

"God, Killian, please hurry. I need you inside me," Emma's voice was hoarse from desire.

"As you wish," Killian positioned himself at her entrance and slid slowly into her warmth. "Bloody hell, love, you have such a deliciously tight quim. So wet for me." They cursed in unison when he bottomed out.

Emma tried to speak but her words were unrecognizable to her. Her senses were simply overloaded from the feeling of finally being joined with Killian. He raised her arms above her head and she held tightly to his hook. His hand gripped her hip as he increased his pace though his eyes never left hers. Emma freed one of her hands and pulled his face to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, Emma," Killian murmured softly. He moved his hand to her face, fingers caressing her flushed cheek, and kept thrusting at a controlled pace. He knew she was so close to her orgasm; he could feel her body clenching around him.

"Killian, oh..." Emma whimpered as her body edged towards bliss. Emma had never climaxed from this kind of slow and gentle sex. Maybe it was because this was more than sex. She was making love to her True Love. Her hand was entwined in Killian's raven locks, gazed firmly fixed to his ocean blue eyes. Emma adjusted her hips just slightly, relishing Killian's thick cock pushing and stretching her passage as he found her g-spot once more. The pace increased slightly as his control failed him.

"Killian!" Emma moaned, repeating his name like a litany. Her orgasm rippled through her, (triggering Killian's fall only seconds after hers) she felt his hot release coating her walls. He collapsed and rolled them to their sides. He pulled off his brace, careful to secure it on the nightstand before curling into Emma.

Emma conjured a cloth to clean herself before her energy failed her. A quiet, happy moment was indeed possible in all the chaos and Emma looked forward to exploring what a happy ending really meant here in this house with her True Love. Adrenaline worn off at this point, exhaustion finally caught up to them and they willingly succumbed to the urge to sleep.


End file.
